


Red as Blood, White as Bone, Black as Space

by scotchfairy



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Digital Art, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchfairy/pseuds/scotchfairy
Summary: A painting that's a story waiting to be told.
Kudos: 2





	Red as Blood, White as Bone, Black as Space

Red as Blood, White as Bone, Black as Space.

Everyone knew the Captain loved roses, even though they had thorns. Perhaps even **because** they had thorns.

Harlock stood in the greenhouse dome surrounded by Jacob Coat and Surreal roses. With his hair red as blood, his skin white as bone, and his cloak as black as the ocean of space outside the glass.


End file.
